


Vanillatale

by PaintedIntegrity



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedIntegrity/pseuds/PaintedIntegrity
Summary: When two humans fall into the underground, they have no choice but to go onward to try to find their way home. Along the way, they meet many strange creatures, both friendly and hostile. Will they stay with the friendly human or be tempted by the words of a vengeful ghost?





	Vanillatale

Vanessa woke up in a bed of flowers, her best friend, Gwendolyn, laying right next to her. She racked her brain, trying to remember how she got here but couldn’t seem to recall anything. Vanessa sighed and looked up, seeing the bright blue of the sky and a hint of trees on the edge.. Suddenly, her memories rushed back to her...

♥  ~  ♡  ~  ♥

_ “Come on!” Gwen’s voice called to Vanessa as she ran up the path. _

_ “I don’t understand why you wanted to come up here. It’s just a mountain, not like there’s anything cool here. The most it has going for it is those stupid, fake, horror stories people tell to each other. The people who disappeared probably got eaten by some wildlife or something,” Vanessa responded, annoyance lacing her voice. _

_ “Awww~ Are you scared, Vanilla? You scared the stories are true and we’re both going to die here?” Gwen joked. _

_ “Oh my god, I hate you Gwen. First off, I told you not to call me that. And second, I’m not-” Before she could finish, Vanessa ran into Gwen, who had stopped in her tracks. “What the hell, Gwen?” _

_ “Whoa… look at this, Vanilla.” Vanessa looked over her friend's shoulder, which wasn’t very hard, since Gwen was much shorter than her. In front of them was a gigantic hole in the ground. “This looks deep… how far do you think it goes?” _

_ “Don’t know. It’s probably deep enough to kill you, though. You can’t even see the bottom!” Vanessa said, as she picked up a small rock on the ground. She dropped it into the hole to try to hear how long the fall was… but no sound came. “Okay. So, I think my guess was definitely correct, and you will die if you fall. I guess this is why people disappeared up here.”  _

_ Suddenly, a noise is heard in the bushes, behind them. “What was that?” Vanessa frantically asked, turning around. Out of the bushes, a bear stepped out, growling at the two girls. In their fear, they stumbled backwards and fell into the hole. _

♥  ~  ♡  ~  ♥

Beside Vanessa, Gwen groaned and sat up. “Ugh, my head hurts, what happened?”

“A bear. A bear happened,” Vanessa grumbled, annoyed. “I knew that it was dangerous but you wouldn’t listen.” 

Gwen broke out in laughter, “Hahaha! Seriously? Of all reasons to fall down a super obvious hole in the ground, it was because we got spooked by a BEAR? Damn, girl! I knew we could be dumbasses but this takes it to another level!”

“Oh, be quiet! Anyone would be scared of a gigantic bear cornering them! I say we were in the right, there.” Vanessa giggled. “I guess we should see if there’s a way out, down here. This place seems well kept.” Vanessa gestured to the path in front of them, leading to a doorway.

♥  ~  ♡  ~  ♥

The friends walked to the doorway. Inside, a lone flower was planted into the grass. It looked similar to the ones they had landed on, golden petals and white pistol but… was that a face on it? 

“Howdy!” a sound resonated from the flower, confirming that it did indeed have a face. “Golly, it's strange to see so many humans in one day! I'm Flowey the Flower. I'm assuming that since you two only just fell down you need to know how things work down here?” Vanessa looked at the flower with suspicion. Something about the way this "Flowey" talked and acted seemed off… Other than the fact that it was a talking flower.

“Oh, well, we almost got attacked by a bear and fell into a giant hole that led us here!” Gwen gleefully recounted their fall to Flowey, not phased for a second by the strange circumstance the two found themselves in.

“How… interesting. Since you two got here so recently, you probably need some help getting to know how things work around here! I’ll show you, ready?” 

Before either of them get a response in the world fades into black and two hearts appear above the friend’s chests. Vanessa’s heart was a vivid red and Gwen’s was a gentle green. Flowey studied the two for a few seconds before explaining, “Those hearts in front of you are your souls. Souls are the culmination of your being. They might start off weak but they can grow if they get enough LV.”

“LV? What’s that mean?” Vanessa and Gwen asked.

“Why love of course! You two want love, don’t you? Because down here, love is spread with… little, white, friendliness pellets.” The “friendliness pellets” appear above Flowey.

Vanessa glared at the flower. “That sounds super inappropriate, Gwen, let’s get out of here, I think this flower is a creep.” Vanessa started to walk past the flower when the “friendliness pellets” flew into her. She was immediately overwhelmed with pain, seeming to come from what the flower had called her soul.

“VANESSA!” Gwen called out to her friend.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Flowey said, his face had contorted into a hideous smile. “You think you’re funny? That this is a joke? You IDIOTS.” The bullets surrounded both Gwen and Vanessa before they could make another move, not that Vanessa could even attempt to move with the pain she was in.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Undertale alternate universe that I made when I was very young. Originally Vanessa and Gwen were just me and my friend's self inserts but I have sense changed that. I don't have any documentation of the old story because it was created through a roleplay but I thought it would be fun the rewrite it now that I'm older. 
> 
> Even though this is an AU, none of the characters have really changed. The only difference is my characters but I'll be trying to keep it different from the original game.


End file.
